Changing Colors
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: When SparkClan finds a rogue in their territory, they hold him as a prisoner. But what happens as Valleymist, the medicine cat, slowly starts falling for him? Will this rogue become accustomed to Clan ways? Or will Valleymist have to give up on her love?
1. Chapter 1

Me: By the way…I am so sorry for not updating my other stories! I really truly swear to have them up soon! Please be patient!

Wolfpaw: You're pathetic.

Me: -sighs- I know.

Disclaimer: It's at times like these that I really wish I was Erin Hunter. My computer would have Internet and run faster so I could update!!!!! No Owny Warriors! (I do own the plot though)

SparkClan

____

Leader: Pebblestar- Light gray tom with pale amber eyes

Deputy: Vinetail- Orange tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Duskpaw

Medicine Cat- Valleymist- Black she-cat with silver paws and misty blue eyes

____

Warriors:

Sagefrost- Black tom with ginger tipped ears and light blue eyes

Apprentice- Larkpaw

Cricketsong- Glossy brown tom with dark green eyes

Flickertail- Ginger she-cat with a gray tipped tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Wolfpaw

Willownose- Ginger she-cat with a snowy white muzzle and blue eyes

Fogstep- Light gray tom with darker gray paws and pale blue eyes

Shadetail- White she-cat with a black ringed tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Eaglepelt- Golden- brown tom with dark amber eyes

____

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- Gray and dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

Duskpaw- Dark brown and black tom with pale blue eyes

Larkpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Wolfpaw- Black and brown tortoiseshell tom with one eye missing (attacked by a wolf after wandering out of nursery; hence the name) other is a deep amber

_____

Queens:

Hawkfire- Brown tabby she-cat with a patch of ginger on chest and amber eyes

Mother of Sagefrost's kits: Swampkit (dark brown tom with green eyes) and Frozenkit (white and gray tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes)

Thunderdance- Golden she-cat with dark brown paws and blue eyes

Mother of Cricketsong's kits: Rainkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit with blue eyes), Fernkit (silver and black tabby she-kit with dark green eyes) Redkit (ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

____

Elders:

Mountainfur- Stone-gray tom with brown flecks and pale amber eyes

Dustywind- Light brown she-cat with light green eyes

BreezeClan

_____

Leader: Silverstar- a dark brown tabby she-cat with silver streaks on head, paws, and tail; dark green eyes

Deputy: Cometheart- Light ginger tom with gold paws and fierce amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Ivyrose- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

_____

Warriors:

Rapidstream- A muddy brown tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Swirlpaw

Illusionclaw- ghostly white tom with pale amber eyes

Stormwhisper- Silver she-cat with golden stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice- Soaringpaw

Twilightgaze- Black tom with dark bluish- purple eyes

Amberflower- Dark orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blackbelly- Ginger tom with a black underbelly and dark green eyes

Apprentice- Gingerpaw

______

Apprentices:

Swirlpaw- Dark brown tom with creamy white swirls underbelly and dark amber eyes

Soaringpaw- Light brown tabby tom with silver stripes and sky blue eyes

Gingerpaw- White she-cat with a single ginger stripe along entire length of spine and light green eyes

____

Queens:

Stealthshadow- Tortoiseshell and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Cometheart's kits: Emberkit (Dark ginger she-kit with brown eyes), Tornadokit (Dark and light gray tabby tom with very light blue eyes), Elmkit (Light brown tom with light green eyes)

_____

Elders:

Spiderfang- Black tom with amber eyes

Thymepelt- Dark gray tom with light blue eyes

Hailfrost- Silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Me: Now that the Clans are out of the way, let's get on with the story!

Two lean shapes raced through the forest. The twigs and brambles snagged in their fur and scratched at their eyes, but they didn't care. The cats were determined to report back to their leader. A shadowy outline streaked towards them and struck the both down. "Leader…you betrayed…us….why?" rasped the she-cat. Their leader looked down at them, a murderous gleam in his green eyes.

"Zyphyr, I have no need for you or your brother any longer." He turned his gaze to the tom. "And Dynami…you cared too much for your sister. That alone was the source of your vulnerability. The rogue lifestyle was never for you. Had you both stayed kittypets, you might have lived another moon or two before I killed you anyway." He curled his lips back in a seemingly mocking manner. "Oh well." And with those two words, he struck the final blow, watching in satisfaction and amusement as the life flowed out of them.

As he walked away from he lifeless young kittypets, a quiet voice addressed him.

"Zendo…two shall become one. Worlds apart, love connects, and deep shall the scars run…" Before the rogue could pinpoint the voice's location, it disappeared, leaving Zendo (who never let's a victim escape) to sulk in silence and ponder its words.

_________

Me: That was only the prologue, but I do hope you like it! R & R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ….I really don't really have anything to say.

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. WARRIORS.

________

"Pebblestar!" Sagefrost, Larkpaw, and Willownose, the dawn patrol, burst through the camp entrance, skidding to a halt in front of their leader. Although poor Larkpaw wasn't able to stop all the way and plowed into Wolfpaw, who came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Move your tail, you stupid fur ball." Wolfpaw snarled. Larkpaw felt her pelt heat up from her ears to her tail tip.

"Um, s-sorry." She backed up quickly and sat down next to her mentor, Sagefrost.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Pebblestar asked, sensing his warriors' anxiety. Sagefrost's whiskers quivered with fear and horror. He nodded to Willownose and the she-cat took a deep breath.

"W-we found to young, dead cats on our territory by the Horizon Tree. They appeared to be kittypets and we assumed it was the work of a rogue." She meowed. Pebblestar narrowed his eyes.

"Larkpaw." The silver she-cat jumped at the sound of her name. "Fetch Vinetail from the warriors' den." Her leader ordered. She nodded and bounded away. A few moments later, Larkpaw reappeared with an orange tabby behind her.

"Yes, Pebblestar? Larkpaw said it was urgent."

"I want you to take a patrol and scour the territory for anything suspicious. The dawn patrol found two dead cats near the Horizon Tree, supposedly the work of a rogue." Pebblestar explained.

"Shall I split the territory up between another patrol?"

"Yes. Be sure to tell them what to look for. And be careful." Vinetail nodded and went back to the warriors' den to gather the patrols. After calling Flickertail and Wolfpaw to join her own patrol, she left Cricketsong to the other.

"I'll take the eastern and northern parts of the territory. Cricketsong, take the southern and western. Any questions?" When Vinetail got no reply, she flicked her tail and hared away. Larkpaw looked around the camp and sighed. 'This leaf-bare is so hard…' Her thoughts were interrupted as Dawnpaw came out of the apprentices' den.

"Hi, Dawnpaw! Want to go hunting?" Larkpaw mewed, forcing excitement into her voice. Dawnpaw looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing!" Larkpaw replied. Dawnpaw gave her a skeptic look.

"I'm your sister. I've figured how to tell by now when something's wrong." Larkpaw sighed again.

"I'm just worried about leaf-bare."

"Larkpaw, we get leaf-bare every year. What makes you think it'll be any different?" Dawnpaw prompted.

"It's just this feeling I've got, but it's probably nothing. So, how about that hunting?" Larkpaw asked, feeling a little bit better. Dawnpaw shook her tabby head regretfully.

"Sorry. Shadetail's taking me training. Maybe later?"

"Okay. I'll see if Duskpaw's done with the elders yet."

"See you later." Dawnpaw raced across the clearing. Shadetail appeared and shook her head in exasperation, muttering about how apprentices have too much energy. Trotting to the edge of the clearing, Larkpaw stuck her head into the dead log that served as the den.

"Duskpaw here? I'm going to ask Pebblestar if he can go hunting with me."

"No he isn't! Now go away and leave me in peace!" Mountainfur snapped irritably. Dustywind shot him a frustrated glare.

"Be nicer to your own kit." The she-cat scolded. "Don't mind him. He's probably just got a fur ball stuck somewhere is all. Duskpaw went out to fetch us some prey. I think I heard him say he was going to Tall Rock." Larkpaw thanked her and back out of the den, shaking the moss from her pelt. She made her way to Pebblestar's den to ask if Duskpaw could be freed from his elders' duties.

"Pebblestar? Are you here?" She called into the gloom.

"Yes Larkpaw. Come in." Larkpaw padded into the chilly cave. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if Duskpaw could be freed from his elders' duties to come hunt with me. The Clan does need food." Pebblestar sighed.

"Yes, I know only too well how much the Clan needs food. We lost two warriors and an apprentice last year." Larkpaw's eyes glistened with remorse remembering her former Clan mates, Runningcreek, Tigerwind, and Rockpaw. "Fine. Now go." Larkpaw nodded, happy to finally have company, but still missing her old friends. "Ah, but before you go, I want you to take Sagefrost with you. That rogue is still out there." Larkpaw dipped her head respectfully and tore out of the den, through the clearing and into the warrior's den.

"Sagefrost? Will you take me to find Duskpaw? I want to hunt, but Dawnpaw's busy."

"What's wrong with Wolfpaw?" Larkpaw looked at him.

"Have you got bees in you brain?" She spat.

"Larkpaw, that's no way to talk to a warrior." Sagefrost scolded.

"Sorry." She muttered. Sagefrost grunted a reply and heaved himself to his paws, shaking moss and dead leaves from his pelt.

"Alright then. Come on." He flexed his claws into the spongy moss, and then bolted out of the den with Larkpaw hard on his paws. When they got deeper into the forest, Sagefrost finally slowed and allowed Larkpaw to catch up. The small apprentice caught up panting. "Whew, I needed that run." The black tom purred. "Now back to business. Can you scent anything?" Larkpaw opened her jaws and allowed the forest scents to waft into her scent glands.

"Duskpaw! He's-" She was cut off as Duskpaw barreled through the undergrowth with a small vole clamped in his jaws and a foreign cat a tail length behind him. "Right there." Larkpaw finished. Sagefrost leapt at the tortoiseshell and white tom, pinning him down in the grass.

"What are you doing in SparkClan territory?" The warrior snarled.

"Oh, SparkClan? I thought you were a bunch of kittypets playing superhero." The rogue sneered. A taunting gleam appeared in his emerald eyes

"Who are you?"

"Zendo. Though I can't say I'm pleased to meet you. What's your name, kittypet?"

"I'm not a kittypet!" Sagefrost spat. "My name's Sagefrost. Now what are you doing on SparkClan territory?" He repeated.

"Whatever I feel like doing." Zendo replied lazily. Larkpaw gasped.

"Sagefrost! This rogue carries the same scent that was on the two dead cats!" She hissed in her mentor's ear.

"You're coming with us to camp. Pebblestar will decide what to do with you." Sagefrost growled.

"Oh how scary." Zendo rolled his eyes.

"Duskpaw, right flank, Larkpaw, left. I'll lead." Larkpaw took her position and glanced a Duskpaw. The vole he caught earlier was still clamped firmly in his mouth.

As they got back to camp, Sagefrost sent Duskpaw to tell Pebblestar about their prisoner. "This isn't fun." Zendo complained.

"It's not supposed to be." Snarled Sagefrost.

"I don't think I like that very much. Time for a little _fun_." Zendo hissed. He leapt at Larkpaw and raked his claws down her flank. She yowled in pain as the razor sharp claws scored through her fur, ripping from her pelt.

"This is his idea of fun?" Larkpaw muttered, wincing in pain as blood seeped through her fur, bringing a fresh wave of agony. Sagefrost clamped his teeth down on Zendo's tail. The rogue screeched and whirled on the warrior. Before he could attach again, Duskpaw came back with Pebblestar, Willownose, and Wolfpaw right behind him. Soon, Zendo had disappeared beneath a writhing mass of screeching cats. The SparkClan cats backed away, hissing and spitting, leaving Zendo lying on his side, panting. Blood leaked from his many wounds.

"Larkpaw, fetch Valleymist. She needs to treat this cat's wounds, for we are holding him prisoner." Pebblestar instructed. Larkpaw nodded and limped to the cave that served as the medicine cat's home.

"Valleymist?" She called feebly. The medicine cat dashed to the entrance and gasped.

"Larkpaw! What happened to you?"

"A rogue attacked…he's in the clearing…Pebblestar…said to help him…help he prisoner." Larkpaw was swaying, dizzy from the loss of blood.

"The rogue can wait. I'm treating you first." Valleymist replied sharply. She went back into her den and reappeared a moment later, a silver forepaw swathed in cobwebs. "Lay own." Larkpaw practically fell into the nest. "Now stay still." Valleymist carefully pressed the cobwebs to the many wounds. "I'll be right back." She padded across the camp to where the rogue was and examined him. "Take him to my den. If anyone else is injured, they should come too." Pebblestar picked Zendo up by his scruff and dragged him over to the cave. As he walked away, Vinetail and Cricketsong's patrols came through the entrance. Silverpelt was starting to appear and Larkpaw heard Valleymist whisper, "Oh StarClan. Why have you sent this rogue to us?" But little did the Clan know, or even Zendo himself, was that the rogue's destiny was being carefully laid out by StarClan…

__________

Me: So what do ya'll think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok! I have established a weekly update plan! I will update this story once (or twice, depending on my mood) a week. This update will take place between Thursday and Sunday. Probably Thursday, but whatever. Enough of my excessive talking, let the story begin! Er…continue! 'Cause I already started it and-

DISCLAIMER: -which so rudely interrupted me- I am a genius. Sooooo smart ^_^. And why? Because I like to call this a fan fic. Meaning: I don't own SQUAT!

____

" I am NOT eating that."

"You will."

"Not."

"Will."

"Not."

"Will." As the rogue's jaws opened to counter, Valleymist shoved the herbs deep into his mouth, so he had no choice but to swallow. Zendo glared at her in contempt. "Told you."

"So what do you plan to do with me? Torture me with…poison?" The rogue glanced distastefully at the herbs lining the far wall of the den.

"It's not poison. Pebblestar said you are our prisoner, and I will not feed you anything else but fresh-kill from now on. Though you may want to ask me for the occasional poppy seed or two." Valleymist said, eyes glinting.

"Hmph." Zendo huffed. "So how about some of that fresh-kill? I could with some real food."

"An apprentice should be here anytime. And would you keep your voice own? Larkpaw's still sleeping." Valleymist scolded softly.

"Still? It's past sunhigh!" Zendo exclaimed in surprise. He couldn't see the other patient's nest, for vines were drooping from the ceiling, blocking each nest's view from the next.

"You talk way too much." As the word's left Valleymist's mouth, Wolfpaw trotted in, two mice and a wood pigeon hanging from his jaws. And as if the apprentice's appearance triggered something, Larkpaw wearily pushed her way out of the natural ivy wall.

"Oh, Wolfpaw. Hi." She said, sleepily.

"Yeah…" Wolfpaw replied, shooting a one-eyed glance in her direction. Larkpaw stretched, arching her silvery back and cringing when the still raw flesh wound was pulled.

"I'll take the pigeon." Zendo snagged the bird on a claw and pulled it towards him. Valleymist nudged a mouse in Larkpaw's direction.

"You need to keep up your strength. The sooner you get better, the sooner you'll get back to warrior training, after all." Larkpaw nodded and tore hungrily into the mouse. Valleymist finished her share off quickly. "Wolfpaw, do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on these two? I need to check on the queens." Valleymist regretted her choice of words once they replayed in her mind. "No, no! I, er, didn't mean it like that…I meant, um…" She stuttered.

"No, I don't mind." Wolfpaw, who appeared not to hear the slip-up, dipped his head respectfully. 'Oh….that didn't go very well. Oh well. I suppose me, Pebblestar, and perhaps his mentor are the only cats Wolfpaw really listens to." Valleymist thought.

"Good." She picked out a few herbs and padded out the entrance. When she was out of earshot, Zendo whispered,

"Now what's there to do in this wretched place?" Larkpaw swatted him on the head with a forepaw, and Valleymist saw a few feathers fly out of the den.

"Just shut up and eat your pigeon." She growled. Wolfpaw rolled his eye at there bickering.

Valleymist wriggled into the nursery, brambles pricking her skin. The queens looked at her in surprise. "What brings you here Valleymist?" Thunderdance queried. "If it's about Fernkit, I really don't think it's too serious." Valleymist set down her bundle (poppy seed, feverfew, and catmint) gently.

"That'll be for me to decide. Where is she?" The kit was curled up next to her littermates, the single white patch of fur on her spine easily standing out in the darkness. "Fernkit, wake up." Valleymist carefully prodded the tortoiseshell-and-white kit. Fernkit lifted her head tiredly.

"Oh, hi."

"Can you tell me how you've been feeling lately?"

"My throat and chest hurt really badly. And I've been coughing." As if on cue, the small kit started a furious coughing fit. Fear filled Valleymist and clutched at her heart with icy claws. 'This kit has greencough, no doubt. If she lives another moon or two, it will a miracle.' She thought grimly. Thunderdance must have noticed her solemn expression, for she hissed,

"My kit is just fine! She always has been, and always will be."

"I haven't said anything yet." Valleymist replied slowly. "Just let me finish my examination." Thunderdance looked like she wanted to argue, but the short-tempered queen seemed to think better of it. Checking Fernkit all over, and even double-checking to make sure, Valleymist sighed. "Thunderdance, I'm sorry, but your kit has greencough." The golden queen glared at the medicine cat, as though it were Valleymist's fault the kit was fatally ill.

"Thunderdance, calm down." Hawkfire's, who had been silent up until this point, soothing meow came from somewhere within the gloom. Valleymist peered into the darkness and seeing the queen's glowing amber eyes, sent a silent prayer to StarClan that the dark tabby she-cat was there to calm down Thunderdance.

"Of course you don' care! Your kits are perfectly healthy!" Thunderdance yowled. Valleymist took that time to tell Fernkit to eat the herbs she had brought.

"It's okay, Fernkit. Just eat these and you'll feel better soon." Valleymist whispered.

" Valleymist." Fernkit asked after eating the plants (**A/N: As a typo, I accidentally put "plans" instead of "plants", making the sentence, "Fernkit asked after eating the plans." –sweat drop- That would have been a funny typo, lol…)**

"Hm? What is it?"

"Am I…am I going to die?" The kit asked softly, her tiny voice barely audible over Thunderdance's screeches in the background. Valleymist didn't want to tell her the truth, but it was her duty a medicine cat.

"I honestly don't know, Fernkit." She replied with a sigh. By now, Thunderdance had calmed down and, after losing the argument, pointedly turned her back on Valleymist and Hawkfire. "I…suppose I should go. Farewell, Hawkfire. Thunderdance. And Fernkit." Just before she left, Hawkfire's kit, Swampkit, woke up and pounced on Valleymist's tail. Letting out a _mrrow_ of surprise, the medicine cat gently cuffed the dark brown tom over his ear. "And good-bye to you, Swampkit." Swampkit let out a squeal of protest when Valleymist dislodged her tail from his grip.

"But, Valleymist! I wanna come with you to your den and help! Please?" Swampkit begged. He looked over to his mother, pleading with his eyes.

"Oh, alright."

"Thank you, Hawkfire!"

"Did Valleymist say it was okay?"

"I don't mind at all. Come on, then Swampkit." Valleymist led the way out of the den and almost ran into Sagefrost.

"Sorry, Valleymist. Swampkit? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Valleymist!" Swampkit mewed happily.

"Oh? Are you sure you're alright with this, Valleymist?" Sagefrost asked.

"It's fine. With two patients, one of which refuses to take herbs, I could use the extra help."

"As long as it's fine with you." Sagefrost edged around Valleymist to touch noses with his mate, Hawkfire. The medicine cat exited the nursery and when she got back to her den, Valleymist noticed Larkpaw and Wolfpaw sharing tongues. 'I guess Larkpaw finally managed to break through his hard shell.' She thought. Endo was snoring loudly in his corner, shuddering when his wounded flank rose and fell. As much as Valleymist didn't want to disturb the two apprentices, Swampkit was getting jumpy and she needed to check her patients.

"Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw let out a startled meow. Stifling a purr of amusement, Valleymist went on, "you can go now. Larkpaw, lie down and let me check your wounds again. Swampkit get me some more marigold. It's the dark green one on he far left." Wolfpaw gave his fir a shake and slipped silently out of he den without so much as a glance at Larkpaw. Swampkit bounced back to the wall and picked up a few of the leaves. He spat them out at Valleymist's paws.

"These ones, right?"

"Yes. Thank you. I also need some poppy seeds. You already know what those look like." Valleymist licked up the leaves and chewed them to a pulp. She spat out the remains and smeared them on Larkpaw's flank. Swampkit came back with several poppy seeds on a leaf.

"Valleymist?"

"Hm?"

"What is marigold for?"

"Infected wounds or to prevent them from getting infected."

"Oh. And poppy is for strength or to help a cat sleep, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Valleymist asked, surprised.

"I've seen you give them to Hawkfire and Fernkit."

"Good, good." Valleymist pushed the leaf towards Larkpaw. "Swallow them" The apprentice nodded, lapped up the seeds, and settled back into her nest. "Wake up Zendo, would you, Swampkit?" A mischievous gleam appeared in the kit's eyes.

"Okay, Valleymist." The kit scampered over to Zendo's sleeping form. He bunched his muscles and landed smack on top of the rogue. Zendo woke up immediately.

"Get off me, you little rat!" He growled. Swampkit hopped back to Valleymist's side. "Did you tell him to do that?" Zendo demanded. Valleymist winked.

"Not in so many words. It was his idea." Zendo grunted and closed his eyes. "I'll need more marigold. " Swampkit nodded.

"Yes, Valleymist." He returned a moment later with a bundle of leaves. Valleymist chewed it up as well.

"I don't have to _eat_ that do I?" Zendo asked, eyeing the pulp with disgust. Valleymist sighed and she shook her head.

"I told you I would only feed fresh-kill didn't I?" Her eyes glimmered playfully. " After all…as a medicine cat, I am true to my word." She laughed softly and patted the paste on the scratches. "I'm going to check on Duskpaw and Pebblestar. They weren't injured enough to stay in the medicine cat den, but still." She poked her head out of the den and caught a glimpse of Fogstep, Eaglepelt, and Vinetail returning from a hunting patrol. Eaglepelt and Vinetail each carried a mouse whilst Fogstep came back empty-pawed. "Fogstep!" The gray warrior trotted over to her. "I need you to keep watch over Zendo while Swampkit and I go to check on Pebblestar and Duskpaw." Fogstep gave her a quizzical look.

"Swampkit? Why-" Valleymist flicked her tail over his mouth.

"Just between you and me…I'm thinking about making Swampkit my apprentice."

"He seems like a good choice."

"Yes, I just hope StarClan agrees. Watch over Zendo. Come on, Swampkit." Valleymist padded out of the den with Swampkit right behind. The kit bounded up the cliff to the cave, Pebblestar called his den.

"Pebblestar?" Swampkit called.

"Swampkit? Why are you here?" Came Pebblestar's curious meow.

"Valleymist is showing me how to be a medicine cat!" Chattered Swampkit, excitedly.

"Really? Come in, then."

"Swampkit, calm down." Valleymist scolded gently.

"Aw, ok." He walked the den, holding his head and tail up in an exaggerated fashion. Valleymist couldn't suppress a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Pebblestar inquired.

"We've come to check your cuts and scratches." After a few minutes of close examination, Valleymist gave Pebblestar the all clear. "Time to go check on Duskpaw."

"Valleymist, wait." Swampkit's quiet mew stopped the black and silver she-cat.

"Yes? What is it, Swampkit?"

Swampkit shuffled his paws nervously." "I…I want to become your apprentice."

___

Me: Not sure why, but that just seemed like the best place to stop. That was six pages so ya'll outta be happy till next week. R & R!!!!!!!! Cuz you know….that li'l review button….it's so cute right? Well…if you wanna make it happy, press it!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! I'm kinda bad about that. I kinda…sorta…forgot about you guys. Oops. Well, I don't really hav much to say other than that I only have this Chapter, chapter 4, and about a quarter of chapter 5 written.

Disclaimer: If I don't even have enough money to buy a freaking ICE CREAM do you really think I'm the brains behind the Warriors operation?

_____________________

"What?" Valleymist wasn't prepared for the kit's bold declaration.

"I want to train in the ways of the medicine cat. Please, Valleymist?" Swampkit begged. Valleymist looked over at Pebblestar who looked almost as surprised as she was.

"Alright, Swampkit. When you reach six moons, I shall take you on as my apprentice and take you to share tongues with StarClan." Swampkit's forest green eyes glowed with happiness and seemed to shine with stars themselves.

"I'm going to tell Hawkfire!" He dashed out of the den and Pebblestar chuckled.

"Looks like your going to have your paws full with that one." Valleymist sighed in reply.

"Yes, but I just hope he wants to become a medicine cat for the right reasons." The SparkClan leader nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, I hope so too."…."Weren't you going to check on Duskpaw?" He said suddenly. Valley then remembered her other patient with a jolt of embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Goodbye, Pebblestar." She dipped her head and made her leave. Sticking her head into the apprentices' den, Valleymist spotted Duskpaw sharing tongues with his sister, Dawnpaw. Their other sister was still in the medicine cat den, and their parents in the elders' den, so must have been lonely. "Duskpaw, I came to check your wounds."

"Okay." The tortoiseshell tom stood up and padded over to Valleymist. She sniffed the scratches carefully.

"You're good to go. I guess Larkpaw got the worse of the injuries." Valleymist immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Duskpaw shot Dawnpaw a worried look. "No, no! Don't worry. Your sister will be fine."

"Are you sure? She is alone with that stupid fur ball of a rogue." Duskpaw's voice filled with hatred for Zendo. To her own surprise, Valleymist found herself leaping to the rogue's defense.

"He's not that bad. Maybe a bit rough around the edges, but he's okay." Duskpaw and Dawnpaw's eyes widened with shock.

"He's a cold-blooded killer!" Dawnpaw pointed out.

"I know, but once you get to know him…" Valleymist's voice trailed off and se stalked out of the apprentices' den. 'What is this strange feeling? Perhaps my brother, Cricketsong, would know.' Deciding to go see him, Valleymist veered off towards the nursery. Swampkit crawled out of the brambles and noticed Valleymist coming toward him.

"Hey, Valleymist why are you coming back over here?"

"I need to talk to Cricketsong about something. Is he in there?"

"Yes."

"Good. You stay out here. I'll be right back."

"But-" Valleymist silenced him with glare. She squeezed into the nursery and discovered that both of the queens were asleep. Cricketsong was hovering over Thunderdance's shoulder, watching her sleep.

"Cricketsong?"

"Oh, hi, Valleymist. What is it? You look troubled." Her brother murmured.

"Yes…I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You see….it's like whenever I'm around or someone talks about Zendo, I get this strange feeling. It's kind of warm and…I don't know…." Cricketsong shook his head.

"I know exactly what it is."

"Well?" Valleymist prompted.

"Love." Valleymist practically fell over.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. That's exactly how I feel about Thunderdance." Valleymist could have fainted, then and there.

"Uh, but-but I can't fall in love…I'm a medicine cat!" Before Cricketsong could reply, Valleymist whipped around and stalked out of the den. Swampkit was sitting obediently outside. "Come on." She muttered. The dark brown kit nodded and followed, knowing better than to get on Valleymist's bad side.

"Is something wrong, Valleymist?" Fogstep asked when the two cats reached the medicine cat den. Valleymist glared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"It's nothing. You can go." Sunset was quickly approaching, but it barely registered in her mind. Glancing at Zendo, she shook her head angrily. "This can't be happening." Valleymist muttered almost inaudibly, but the rogue still it. His ears twitched with curiosity.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" The medicine cat snapped.

"Well, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing, I'm not mousebrained."

"It's complicated." Valleymist sighed, sounding defeated.

"So? I'm sure I can follow along. Plus, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"First thing's first. How come your being so nice to me? I expected a little more hostility." Valleymist admitted, looking over at Larkpaw. The apprentice was fast asleep. 'Good.'

"Maybe…It's because I fell in love at first sight." Zendo stood up, wincing when unused muscles were stretched. Valleymist felt her pelt heat up.

"What?" She mumbled. Zendo padded up to her and she found herself not a mouselength away from the rogue.

"You heard me."

"With wh-who?" stuttered Valleymist.

"You."

_______________

Me: Oh….my back KILLS! URGH! OK, enough about me….what did you think? Tell me!


End file.
